Question: Is ${123507}$ divisible by $3$ ?
Explanation: A number is divisible by $3$ if the sum of its digits is divisible by $3$ . [ Why? First, we can break the number up by place value: $ \begin{eqnarray} {123507}= &&{1}\cdot100000+ \\&&{2}\cdot10000+ \\&&{3}\cdot1000+ \\&&{5}\cdot100+ \\&&{0}\cdot10+ \\&&{7}\cdot1 \end{eqnarray} $ Next, we can rewrite each of the place values as $1$ plus a bunch of $9$ s: $ \begin{eqnarray} {123507}= &&{1}(99999+1)+ \\&&{2}(9999+1)+ \\&&{3}(999+1)+ \\&&{5}(99+1)+ \\&&{0}(9+1)+ \\&&{7} \end{eqnarray} $ Now if we distribute and rearrange, we get this: $ \begin{eqnarray} {123507}= &&\gray{1\cdot99999}+ \\&&\gray{2\cdot9999}+ \\&&\gray{3\cdot999}+ \\&&\gray{5\cdot99}+ \\&&\gray{0\cdot9}+ \\&& {1}+{2}+{3}+{5}+{0}+{7} \end{eqnarray} $ Any number consisting only of $9$ s is a multiple of $3$ , so the first five terms must all be multiples of $3$ That means that to figure out whether the original number is divisible by $3 $ , all we need to do is add up the digits and see if the sum is divisible by $3$ . In other words, ${123507}$ is divisible by $3$ if ${ 1}+{2}+{3}+{5}+{0}+{7}$ is divisible by $3$ Add the digits of ${123507}$ $ {1}+{2}+{3}+{5}+{0}+{7} = {18} $ If ${18}$ is divisible by $3$ , then ${123507}$ must also be divisible by $3$ ${18}$ is divisible by $3$, therefore ${123507}$ must also be divisible by $3$.